they become our greatest story
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Elle est la parfaite femme d'affaire, audacieuse et ravissante. Il est le strip-teaseur maladroit, intelligent et surprenant. Ils ont peu de choses en commun, rien d'ailleurs, en dehors des secrets qu'ils cachent férocement, mais quand leurs univers s'entrechoquent, ils sont irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre.
1. it's the very first breath

_**Romance, Drama, Friendship**_  
_**Rating M**_  
_**Personnages principaux : Shikamaru Nara § Temari No Sabaku.**_  
_**Personnages secondaires (mais très présent) : Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Neji § Hinata Hyuuga, Yoshino Nara.**_

Chapter #01 _« it's the very first breath »_

Ses iris brunes se heurtèrent au paysage, à l'immensité du ciel qui s'inondait de flammes au teint pourpre ; la brise matinale s'engouffrait dans la voiture par la fenêtre ouverte. Les feuilles bruissaient doucement et quelques gouttes de rosée s'écrasaient dans l'herbe humide ; un beau chef-d'oeuvre. Dieu qu'il aimait ces instants où il se perdait dans l'atlas, où l'univers n'existait plus, où les nuages lui hurlaient quelques douceurs ; il étouffa un bâillement maladroit à travers ses lèvres et jeta un regard en biais au jeune homme, assis à côté de lui, les pieds sur le tableau de bord. Les sourcils froncés, il écrasa brutalement sa main sur la cuisse du blond.

« mec, retire tes pieds du tableau de bord »  
« mais-.. aïe, Shika' » gémit-il

Une moue boudeuse se glissa sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il glissa ses jambes sous le tableau de bord, massant doucement sa cuisse ; ils roulaient depuis une bonne heure, déjà. Une amère odeur de tabac froid flottait dans l'habitacle et il aurait aimé faire une pause, grignoter un petit truc ; et comme s'il avait comprit, son estomac émit un léger grognement presque adorable. Un rire se heurta à la cuirasse de la vieille bagnole et une tignasse brune émergea de la banquette arrière, deux prunelles d'un beau blanc.

« sérieusement Naruto » souffla-t-il « il est encore trop tôt pour avoir faim, tu sais »  
« ce n'est pas ma faute, ça ; je ne suis pas habitué à être debout à cette heure-là » lâcha le blond  
« c'est ça, d'être un adulte » rétorqua-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres

Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres du dit Naruto ne fit qu'accentuer les rires du brun, son dos retomba brutalement contre le siège et il glissa ses bras sous sa tête, étouffant un bâillement entre ses lèvres ; la vieille horloge enfoncée dans le tableau de bord, juste au dessus du volant en cuir, indiquait sept heures et la voix agaçante du gps ne tarda pas à flotter dans l'air, déclarant qu'il restait une demi-heure de route, encore. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond et il retomba bruyamment contre son siège, grommelant un tas de choses incompréhensible dans sa légère barbe.

« s'il-vous-plaît, rappelez-moi pourquoi on est obligés d'aller si loin ? » geignit-il  
« je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié » lâcha le brun, de la banquette arrière

Un sourcil arqué, le brun au volant leva les yeux au ciel ; ces deux-là ne changeraient sûrement jamais. Il négocia un virage et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« tu ne fais pas d'efforts, Naruto » souffla-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur « une connaissance organise une petite soirée avec des amies à elle, des femmes qui n'hésiteront pas à donner de très gros pourboires alors quitte à faire deux heures de route, tant pis »  
« tu as couché avec elle ? » lança le blond  
« elle ? qui ça ? »  
« bah, ta connaissance ; je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, ça »  
« que j'ai une connaissance ? »  
« ouais » s'exclama Neji « t'es plutôt étrange comme mec, avoue le »

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond et il haussa simplement les épaules ; ça, il le savait déjà, il n'avait pas besoin qu'un de ces idiots le lui dise.

« vous pensez que vous êtes mieux ? tes yeux, additionné aux tatouages de Naruto, ça vous donne des airs de psychopathe » siffla le brun, concentré sur la route

Ils sortaient du lot, il était vrai ; si le brun possédait ces deux prunelles d'un beau blanc, les joues du blond étaient marqués par des moustaches. Drôle de choix mais ils s'en fichaient, tous les deux. Neji haussa simplement les épaules à sa remarque et il se heurta à l'image du blond qui lui tirait la langue, tel un gamin.

« 'fin bref, non, je n'ai pas couché avec cette fille » lâcha-t-il

D'un geste las, le brun de la banquette arrière entreprit de faire tourner la manivelle dans la porte ; la fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un crissement plaintif et un peu d'air frais s'engouffra de son côté. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il happa le regard du brun au volant à travers le rétroviseur.

« tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps d'envoyer cette épave très loin de toi ? » souffla-t-il, une moue moqueuse sur le visage  
« ah oui, et comment je ferais ensuite pour emmener Naruto sans voiture là où il veut ? »  
« tu t'en achètes une nouvelle, cette voiture est sûrement plus vieille que moi »  
« l'argent, je le sors de mon cul, peut - être ? »

A l'entente de ses mots, le blond pouffa de rire, étouffant le son dans sa main et esquissa un sourire ; un rien suffisait à le faire rire. Les joues teintées de rose, il essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et posa son regard bleuté sur celui qui tenait le volant.

« ce serait drôle, n'empêche » lança-t-il « que tu sors de l'argent de ton cul »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun, bien malgré lui et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« ferme-là Naruto » lança-t-il  
« et ce soir, sérieusement, contente-toi de bouger tes hanches ne parles surtout pas, tu risques de faire fuir les clientes » souffla une voix sur la banquette arrière

Les plaintes incompréhensives du blond se heurtèrent à l'habitacle ; un sourire au coin des lèvres, il se concentra sur la route. Quel ennui serait son existence sans ces deux-là. Le grand brun ralentit progressivement et se rangea sur le bas-côté ; il enclencha les clignotants et intima au brun sur la banquette arrière de lui lancer le sac qui traînait à ses pieds. Sans un mot, il en sortit plusieurs sandwichs qui furent accueillis par un cri de joie.

Un « tic-tac » incessant résonnait dans la pièce ; ça l'agaçait particulièrement. Dans un geste las, elle repoussa sa tasse de café froid et attrapa un de ses innombrables dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau. Ses prunelles émeraude parcouraient silencieusement toutes ces lettres, qui dansaient sur la feuille ; encore des histoires au ton sombre, des divorces, des agressions, un tas de mauvaises choses. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsque le claquement de la porte résonna dans la pièce ; son dos l'élançait péniblement.

« oh mon dieu, mon crâne » gémit-elle  
« tu travailles beaucoup trop et tu le sais »

La voix de la jeune femme se glissa au creux de ses oreilles, douloureusement et elle retint un gémissement ; sans un mot, elle attrapa la boîte de sucreries qu'elle lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Ses prunelles vertes se posèrent sur le visage de son amie et elle lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement, fourrant un chocolat entre ses lèvres. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa et le rire de la demoiselle se heurta aux murs de la pièce.

« ne te moques pas, bon sang » siffla-t-elle « je meurs de faim »  
« tu aurais simplement pu descendre à la cafétéria ou au restaurant d'en face, tu sais »  
« j'ai du boulot, beaucoup trop de boulot ; pas le temps pour une pause, Tenten »

La dite Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce ; un bureau à l'allure chic. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle croisa les jambes.

« rappelle-moi à quoi ça sert que tu démissionnes et déménages si, même le dernier jour, tu te tue à la tâche ? » demanda-t-elle, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres  
« j'ai un tas de dossiers en cours, sérieusement ; je ne sais pas à quelle heure je pourrais m'échapper de cet endroit »

Une exclamation réprobatrice s'extirpa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle se jeta sur ses deux pieds, une main sur sa hanche ; elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers la blonde, sagement installé derrière son bureau. Ne s'occupant pas de l'état de son amie, elle fourra un deuxième chocolat entre ses lèvres.

« hors de question, tu m'entends ? » s'exclama-t-elle « j'ai commandé une surprise, exprès pour tes beaux yeux ; alors ce soir, tu sors de ton bureau à dix neuf heures ou je viens moi-même te mettre mon pied dans le cul, Temari »

Elle étouffa un rire entre ses lèvres et acquiesça aux mots de sa meilleure amie ; elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps maintenant, qu'elle savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu dans une telle situation, sûrement que la châtain serait parfaitement capable de venir la chercher entre ces murs et ça ne serait pas beau à voir, oh que non.

« d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette surprise ? » souffla-t-elle, curieuse  
« c'est une surprise, mais crois-moi, ça va te plaire »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tenten et elle tira son téléphone de la poche de son vieux blouson, pianotant dessus, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres ; un de ces sourires qui ne lui inspirait pas totalement confiance.

Le son d'un klaxon flotta dans l'air, un long klaxon et il étouffa un soupir agacé entre ses lèvres ; les arbres et l'herbe verte avaient cédés leurs places aux immeubles. Un « wow » s'échappa des lippes du blond et il posa un regard émerveillé sur le décor ; leur coin n'était pas grand chose comparé à cet endroit. Ses iris bleutés se perdaient sur les façades des bâtiments et il esquissa un sourire, oui ça lui plaisait ; le son d'un énième klaxon claqua et sa main s'écrasa brutalement sur le volant que tenait son ami dans les mains.

« non mais ça va pas, Naruto » s'exclama le brun, les sourcils froncés  
« mais fais lui comprendre qu'on est les boss » souffla le blond

Un sourcil arqué, il s'attarda sur le jeune homme aux moustaches ; il tentait tant bien que mal d'appuyer sur le klaxon, tel un enfant. Une tignasse brune se glissa entre leurs sièges et écrasa sa main à l'arrière du crâne du blond.

« bon sang, calme-toi » lâcha-t-il  
« mais c'est nous, les boss » lança le blondinet  
« mais les boss de quoi, trou du cul ? »

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais le son d'un klaxon brisa la discussion ; les sourcils froncés, le brun au volant passa sa tête par la fenêtre et lança un regard noir au quarantenaire, qui conduisait un poids lourd. Il détestait déjà cette fichue ville ; comme si, c'était de sa faute si les voitures n'avançaient pas. Son dos se heurta au siège et un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres ; dans un geste lent, le blond alluma la radio, tournant le volume au maximum. De longs grésillements commencèrent à s'échapper du boîtier et le son en devint vraiment désagréable ; agacé, le brun de la banquette arrière s'empressa de faire taire l'appareil, sans une once de douceur.

« respecte ma voiture, Neji » souffla le jeune Nara  
« si ta voiture ne datait pas de l'année de ma naissance, je la respecterais »  
« et c'est de ma faute, peut-être ? tu n'avais qu'à prendre ta voiture »  
« hors de question de la prendre avec cet énergumène, il aurait sali le cuir des sièges »  
« oh excuse-nous si ta voiture passe avant tes potes »  
« eh les gars » tenta maladroitement le blond  
« j'ai dis ça, peut-être ? tu m'agaces, toi et ta vieille voiture de merde »  
« les gars ? » réessaya-t-il

Prit dans les bouchons, les deux bruns se prenaient la tête ; leurs voix rauques se heurtaient à la cuirasse de la bagnole et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune Uzumaki. N'était-il pas censé être le plus immature des trois ? Il claqua dans ses mains, brutalement, attirant les regards noirs des deux garçons sur lui et esquissa un sourire ; pointant du doigt, une rue.

« c'est ici, le rendez-vous, non ? » demanda le blond

Et effectivement, l'hôtel où ils étaient censés vivre pendant deux jours se trouvait sous leurs nez. Shikamaru ne dit rien et s'empressa de prendre la rue sur sa droite, arrêtant l'habitacle sur une place prévu à cet effet, juste à l'est de l'immeuble et tous s'égayèrent à l'extérieur, dans un soupir de soulagement. Ses iris brunes se perdirent un instant sur la façade de l'endroit où ils allaient loger et il ne parvint pas à esquiver la jeune femme qui se jetait à son cou, sous les yeux ahuris de ces deux amis ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il referma un court instant ses bras autour de la taille frêle de la demoiselle.

« oh bordel, j'ai l'impression que ça fait dix ans que je n'ai pas vu ta sale tête, Shikamaru » s'exclama-t-elle  
« bah en fait, le chiffre exact c'est onze ans » souffla-t-il

Elle fit un pas en arrière et un grand sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres ; oui, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, coiffé en un catogan, cet air impassible sur son visage. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle rapprocha son visage très près du sien, les yeux légèrement plissés ; le bout de ses doigts glissa sur la joue rugueuse du brun et elle esquissa un sourire.

« dites-moi que je rêve, tu as de la barbe »

Un petit rire gêné s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il passa une main maladroite sur ses joues rugueuses ; il n'allait quand même pas resté un enfant, tout le long de son existence. Ses iris brunes s'attardèrent un instant sur le visage de la jeune femme ; oui, dans ses traits il reconnaissait cette petite fille qui lui avait tiré les cheveux sur les bancs de la maternelle. Quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit et un sourire fier se glissa sur ses lèvres, il gonfla le torse et déposa sa main sur la tignasse d'un beau châtain de la jeune femme.

« regardez-moi ça, tu es minuscule Tenten » lâcha-t-il

Cette réflexion lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule ; une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, haussant un sourcil. Mais il y avait cette lueur amusé dans ses prunelles, qu'il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître. Ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant si longtemps, que même après une dizaine d'années, il se souvenait de tout ; de ces qualités à ces défauts, en passant par des peurs. Il esquissa un sourire.

« ne fais pas trop le malin, parce que je n'ai certainement pas oublié ta petite tâche de naissance en forme de cœur sur ta fesse droite »

La surprise se glissa sur le visage du brun et un rire flotta dans l'air ; plié en deux, un certain blondinet tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer son rire dans sa main. La jeune femme sembla enfin remarquer les deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnait et s'empressa de les saluer, un peu trop joyeusement ; elle s'en tira avec une étreinte maladroite de la part du premier et une simple poignée de main du deuxième. Et pendant un instant, un court instant, elle se plongea dans le regard du brun aux yeux nacrés ; parce qu'au fond, ces prunelles lui disaient quelque chose, ça lui laissait une sensation de déjà-vu dans les tripes. Le toussotement de Shikamaru la tira de sa contemplation et elle haussa simplement les épaules, elle se tourna vers lui, les mains dans le dos, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« dis, ton copain il a de beaux yeux, hein » souffla-t-elle, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes « vraiment trop sexy »  
« tu es irrécupérable, Tenten » lâcha le Nara, dans un soupir amusé « mais ça ne m'étonne pas, ce gars a la côte avec les femmes »  
« hm, je suis là, je rappelle » lança le concerné, les sourcils froncés

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle lui lança un rapide clin d'œil ; plus les minutes passaient, plus Neji trouvait que cette fille était une folle. Dans un soupir légèrement agacé, il fourra une main dans la poche de son jean et attrapa son sac, de l'autre ; le balançant sur son épaule. Ses iris d'un beau blanc se heurtèrent aux prunelles bleutés de son ami et il retint un sourire en coin ; l'histoire de la tâche de naissance en forme de cœur sur la fesse droite de Shikamaru semblait encore le faire rire, ce garçon était totalement irrécupérable.

Le bruit désagréable des klaxons mêlé à l'amère odeur de l'essence flottait dans l'air ; il jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, vers ses deux camarades qui le suivaient en souriant et il lâcha un soupir, en sentant la main de la jeune femme qui le tirait sans ménagement dans le hall de l'hôtel. Tenten lâcha un simple signe de la main au quarantenaire de l'accueil et les poussa dans un ascenseur ; ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre, un peu trop collé, dans ce coin métallique étroit. Et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du brun lorsqu'elle le tira, dans un couloir.

« sérieux, Tenten » souffla-t-il « je ne suis pas un enfant, tu sais »  
« onze ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, laisse moi prendre du bon temps un peu »  
« et le fait d'être pas cool avec moi, c'est prendre du bon temps ? »  
« totalement, mini Shikamaru » s'exclama-t-elle

La bonne humeur de la châtain lui arracha un sourire maladroit et ses iris brunes se heurtèrent silencieusement aux murs de la chambre dans laquelle elle venait de le pousser, sans douceur ; une pièce à l'allure bien trop chic et surtout, bien trop coûteuse. Il ignora l'expression émerveillé sur le visage du blondinet qui se jetait déjà sur le lit au milieu de la pièce et porta un regard réprobateur sur son amie d'enfance.

« ça t'a coûté combien ? » demanda-t-il  
« secret défense » lâcha-t-elle, dans un sourire  
« en fait, visiblement, ça a coûté 50 000 yens » lança le jeune Hyuuga, un ticket dans la main

Et avant même que le brun puisse dire quoi que ce soit, face à cette somme trop coûteuse à ses yeux, Tenten se jeta sur le jeune homme, lui arrachant le ticket des mains ; sans un mot, elle le fourra dans son soutien-gorge, ignorant les regards surpris des trois hommes.

« tu dis n'importe quoi, toi » grogna-t-elle « c'est sûrement l'ancien client qui l'a oublié dans la chambre »  
« c'est pour ça que le ticket est dans ton soutien-gorge, actuellement ? » lança le blondinet

Le rire du blond se heurta aux murs de la pièce et un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du grand brun aux yeux nacrés ; les bras croisés sur son torse, il leva simplement les yeux au ciel et s'installa confortablement dans un canapé au coin de la pièce. Si le prix de la chambre semblait gêné le Nara, lui il s'en fichait ; après tout, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, au final, cet hôtel était totalement le type d'hôtel où logeaient les membres de sa famille lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient. A la différence de ces deux camarades, son nom de famille lui ouvrait beaucoup de portes.

Une douce odeur de café effleura ses narines et il tira une chaise, dans un crissement désagréable ; son dos se heurta au bois et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une demoiselle, à peine âgé de dix-neuf ans, s'approcha d'eux, dans une blouse à l'effigie de l'établissement et prit leurs commandes ; le brun observa son dos disparaître au détour du comptoir. Un claquement de doigt sous son nez le tira de sa rêverie et il posa son regard brun sur la jeune femme ; elle avait simplement insisté pour qu'ils prennent un café ensemble, juste tous les deux et en se confrontant à ce sourire sur ses lèvres, il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire non. Il attrapa la tasse de café noir que la serveuse lui tendait et la porta à ses lèvres, savourant un court instant le liquide chaud.

« et tu bois du café, wow » souffla la jeune femme « tu es vraiment devenu un homme »  
« et toi, tu es toujours aussi pipelette qu'à l'époque, Tenten »

La moue boudeuse sur les lèvres de la jeune femme lui arracha un sourire et il glissa ses mains sur la table, jouant nerveusement avec la bague qui trônait fièrement sur l'annulaire de sa main droite ; il avait cette sale habitude, constamment et au fond, il se doutait qu'il ne devrait pas la mettre tous les matins à son doigt mais il était tout simplement incapable de la laisser traîner au fond d'un tiroir. Ses iris brunes se glissèrent sur le visage de son amie d'enfance et il lui accorda un rapide sourire, glissant un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres ; il l'alluma d'un geste expert, qui prouvait bien que ce n'était pas sa première, et tira une taffe. Le doux soleil de Suna lui donnait vraiment chaud, malgré le simple tee-shirt à l'allure rock'n'roll qu'il portait ; ça changeait vraiment de la pluie de son village natale.

« je te taquine, mais je suis vraiment trop contente de te voir, sérieux » lâcha-t-elle  
« comment tu as su que je bossais là-dedans, déjà ? » demanda-t-il  
« tu te souviens de Tayuya, de l'école primaire ? visiblement elle a assisté à un de vos show, elle n'a pas eu de mal à te reconnaître, tu n'as pas vraiment changé »

Il acquiesça à ses mots ; oui, il se souvenait assez bien de cette demoiselle aux mèches à la teinte bordeaux, qui excellait totalement en cours de musique. Un petit sourire maladroit se glissa sur ses lèvres et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.

« maintenant que tu le dis, il y avait bien cette fille qui lui ressemblait assez » lâcha-t-il  
« ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu ne l'es pas reconnu, c'est tout à fait ton genre »  
« oui, bah hein, ce n'est pas de ma faute ; mon cerveau refuse de faire certaines choses, parfois »  
« tu es vraiment un idiot » souffla-t-elle « d'ailleurs, figure - toi qu'elle a encore plus le béguin pour toi, qu'à l'époque »

Sa tasse au bord des lèvres, il se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas recracher vulgairement le liquide sur la table propre et essuya une légère quinte de toux ; ses iris brunes fusillèrent un instant la jeune femme et il attrapa un mouchoir, au bord de la table, essuyant les quelques gouttes de café qui roulait sur les extrémités de la tasse.

« ne dis pas de bêtises, toi » grogna-t-il  
« des bêtises ? » lâcha-t-elle, dans un rire maladroit « tu es le seul qui ne savait pas qu'elle craquait pour toi, pendant toutes nos années en primaire ; Tayuya était littéralement folle de toi »  
« mais arrêtes, ce n'est pas vrai ; je l'aurais su, je m'en serais rendu compte »  
« comment tu voulais t'en rendre compte ? tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Ino »

La main en suspens, le brun posa un regard surpris sur le visage de la jeune femme ; alors, elle se souvenait vraiment de tout. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table, d'un mouvement maladroit, presque tremblant et passa une main dans ses mèches brunes, écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier. Ce simple prénom lui faisait mal, terriblement mal ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tira un énième tube de nicotine de son paquet de cigarettes.

« d'ailleurs, tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? » demanda-t-elle « étant donné que tu es à cette table, j'imagine que vous avez rompus »

Il alluma sa cigarette d'un geste maladroit et acquiesça vivement, à ses mots. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment continuer sur cette lancée, cette conversation ne faisait que faire éclore de mauvais souvenirs ; d'un rapide geste de la main, il commanda une bière.

« c'est dommage, vous formiez vraiment un joli couple »  
« toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Tenten » lâcha-t-il

Pendant un court instant, elle parut presque surprise de ses mots entre les lèvres du brun ; oui, elle l'avait connu avec cet éternel petit air impassible mais elle l'avait connu, terriblement amoureux. Elle se souvenait très bien de ces rougissements incessants et de ces bégaiements dès que l'objet de ses sentiments traînait dans son champ de vision ; elle avait assisté silencieusement à la naissance de ce couple. Elle acquiesça et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres ; onze ans les séparait, l'époque où ils se connaissaient par cœur n'était plus et là, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Shikamaru n'était plus ce petit garçon qu'elle avait connu, sur les bancs de la primaire.

Il attrapa sa bière dans un geste bancal et la porta à ses lèvres, grimaçant au goût au fond de sa gorge ; oui, d'accord, il n'était pas réellement un amateur d'alcool mais là, ce goût était particulièrement mauvais. Il repoussa la pinte loin de lui, une grimace au bord des lèvres et se confronta au rire de la jeune femme.

« les bières du coin n'ont pas le même goût que chez nous, tu remarqueras » souffla-t-elle, dans un rire à peine camouflé  
« merci de m'avoir prévenu avant que je goûte ce truc horrible » grimaça le grand brun  
« je voulais vraiment voir cette moue de dégoût sur ton visage, ça me rappelle des souvenirs »  
« mais beurk, rassure-moi, tu as ramené de l'alcool de Konoha pour ce soir ? »  
« oui, t'en fais pas pour ça ; tu ne le sais pas parce que ça fait onze ans mais je suis devenu une vraie tueuse en matière de fêtes »

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il arqua un sourcil, enfonçant son menton dans la paume de sa main ; où était passé la petite fille aux deux chignons des bancs de l'enfance ?

« une vraie tueuse en matière de fêtes ? » répéta le brun  
« bah ouais, carrément » souffla-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres  
« tu bosses dans quoi, d'ailleurs ? tu ne jurais que par le sport, si je me souviens bien »  
« oui mais je possède un garage, au final »  
« un garage ? une femme peut faire ça ? »

La main de la jeune femme s'écrasa brutalement sur le sommet de crâne chevelu du brun et il étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres ; il avait oublié à quel point cette fille était violente.

« mais-.. » commença-t-il  
« bien sûr qu'une femme peut faire ça, idiot » s'exclama-t-elle « je suis bien plus doué que n'importe quel homme du coin »  
« les chevilles, ça va ? »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de la châtain et elle haussa simplement les épaules ; tirant son téléphone de sa poche alors que les vibrations se faisaient entendre. Elle décrocha rapidement et le brun tourna son attention sur les rues du coin ; il n'aimait pas cette allure bien trop rapide, les gens semblaient courir dans tous les sens et ne faisaient attention à rien, rien de ce qui les entourait. Un claquement de doigt le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et il adressa un petit sourire, à la jeune femme qui fourrait son téléphone dans son soutien-gorge.

« est-ce que tu mets vraiment toutes tes affaires dans ton soutien-gorge ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« bien sûr, pervers ; tout reste au chaud, comme ça » répondit-elle, un sourcil arqué

Elle tira deux billets de sa poche et les déposa sur la table, mais le brun s'empressa de les repousser de sa main.

« hors de question, je t'invite » lâcha le brun « tu t'en vas ? »  
« oui, désolé ; j'aurais adoré qu'on prenne encore un tas de café mais je dois vraiment me rendre quelque part, j'ai un soucis avec le clou de la soirée »  
« ton amie s'est dégonflée ? » souffla-t-il, une moue moqueuse sur le visage  
« non, elle n'est au courant de rien mais elle se tue littéralement à la tâche »  
« nous ne sommes pas censés fêter sa démission ? »  
« elle est spéciale, c'est une forte tête »

Il acquiesça, un sourire au coin des lèvres et elle claqua un baiser bruyant sur sa joue, avant de disparaître au détour d'une ruelle. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il déposa deux billets sur le bois de la table, s'engouffrant dans les rues chaudes.


	2. just have a drink and you'll feel better

Chapter #02 _ « just have a drink and you'll feel better »_

La douce vision du ciel teinté des lueurs pourpre du crépuscule se glissa sous ses prunelles et il coinça son menton dans la paume de sa main ; accoudé à la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre, il observait silencieusement l'oeuvre qui vibrait dans ses tripes. S'en était presque étrange ; depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il trouvait un apaisement dans les étoiles, dans l'immensité du ciel. Une main maladroite se glissa dans ses mèches brunes et un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il se heurta au sourire étincelant du blondinet. Sans un mot, Naruto se glissa près de lui, son dos se heurtant doucement à la rambarde et ses iris bleutés se perdirent sur la silhouette du jeune Hyuuga, qui traînait dans leur chambre d'hôtel ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et tira une taffe de sa cigarette. La fumée se mêlait aux flammes qui déchiraient le ciel et il s'attarda un instant sur la tenue de son camarade ; un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise aux nuances orangées. Le blond avait toujours dégagé ce truc qui plaisait aux femmes, tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche ; les filles aimaient son corps mais n'aimaient pas la maladresse de son esprit.

« je n'aurais jamais crû mettre les pieds dans ce coin, un jour » souffla le blond  
« tu aimes découvrir de nouveau paysage, qu'est-ce tu attends pour faire des voyages ? »  
« je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller loin de vous ; j'aime l'idée de me lever le matin et de croiser ta sale tête dans la salle de bain, tu sais »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du grand brun et il écrasa son mégot sur la rambarde ; c'est vrai qu'il s'était habitué au sourire du blond, le matin et à son côté un peu trop bordélique. Il acquiesça et se posta face à lui, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Sûrement que d'un côté, bien qu'ils n'aient qu'un an de différence, il le considérait un peu comme son petit-frère.

« donne un petit aperçu de ton torse » lâcha le brun « ça les rendra toutes folles »

Le blond acquiesça vivement et posa son regard sur la tenue du brun ; un simple jean aux teintes sombres et une chemise au ton vert sapin. Un grognement flotta dans l'air et ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers le jeune Hyuuga qui tentait tant bien que mal de mettre son pantalon, il sautillait maladroitement dans la pièce, en caleçon. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond et ils se glissèrent dans la chambre ; le sourcil arqué, les bras croisés sur son torse, le brun esquissa un sourire amusé.

« un soucis, monsieur Hyuuga ? » demanda-t-il, une moue moqueuse sur le visage  
« oui » s'exclama le concerné « je ne rentre pas dans ce pantalon, sérieux Naruto, je te l'avais dis que ça ne m'irait pas »

Il semblait au bord d'une crise de nerf et cette simple vision arracha un second rire au dit Naruto ; il haussa simplement les épaules et fila dans les toilettes, soulagé une envie pressante. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il se pencha, au dessus de son sac, tirant un jean sombre ; il le lança au visage du jeune homme.

« enfiles ça, normalement tu portes la même taille que moi »  
« merci Shikamaru » souffla le brun

Un brin de chanson s'extirpa des wc et il retint un rire, entre ses lèvres ; la voix du blond flotta dans l'air, déballant un tas de paroles incompréhensives et il ne dit rien. Il se heurta au regard nacré du brun et haussa les épaules.

« si quelqu'un est dans la pièce à côté, il n'est pas capable de faire pipi sans une musique ; ça le dérange de se dire que quelqu'un l'entends dans un moment si intime » expliqua-t-il  
« quel idiot » lâcha le brun, refermant le bouton de son pantalon

Il étouffa un énième bâillement entre ses lèvres et haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; son attitude de gamin ne le surprenait même plus. Qui aurait crû que ces trois-là deviendraient amis, un jour ? L'un était hyperactif, constamment un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une attitude enfantine alors que les deux autres gardaient cet air impassible sur leurs visages, presque à chaque seconde de leurs existences, plutôt réservés et plus qu'intelligents. Un tas de différences les liait, pourtant aucun ne semblait prêt à lâcher les autres.

Un doux parfum de myrtille flottait dans la pièce ; des éclats de voix se mêlaient au son d'une musique hasardeuse qui traînait dans son téléphone, branché à la chaîne-hifi. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et elle se heurta aux rougissements qui traînaient au coin des joues d'une demoiselle ; elle était là, assise sur ce canapé, dans une petite robe blanche légère et ses iris nacrés se perdaient dans le fond de son verre de champagne. Dans un geste doux, elle claqua ses doigts sous le nez de la demoiselle et lui adressa un grand sourire ; un tas de lumières différentes se heurtaient aux murs, un groupe de filles se déhanchaient sur un rythme techno mais elles étaient là, toutes les deux, sur ce canapé. Une tignasse d'un beau châtain se jeta entre elles et passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« si vous faites la tête, c'est nul » souffla-t-elle « c'est la fête, là ; faut se déhancher, mesdemoiselles »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle repoussa le bras de son amie, levant les yeux au ciel ; une amère odeur d'alcool émanait d'elle et elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas à son premier verre, pas du tout.

« tu as bu combien de verres, Tenten ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« un seul » répondit-elle « mais je l'ai rempli plein de fois »

La jeune femme se jeta sur ses deux pieds, dans un bond agile et récupéra la coupe de champagne que la brune tenait dans ses mains ; d'abord surprise, le rose sur ses joues s'accentua avec force lorsqu'elle comprit où son amie voulait en venir. Tenten lui attrapa la main et la tira, contre elle ; glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

« hors de question que tu restes dans ton coin, Hinata » lâcha-t-elle « ce soir, j'ai prévu une surprise pour toi aussi, t'en fais pas »

Un sourcil arqué, la blonde sur le canapé se pencha légèrement en avant, tentant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette fameuse surprise dont son amie parlait toutes les deux secondes mais visiblement, la châtain était déjà passé à autre chose. Elle lui jeta un regard réprobateur, gardant la brune contre elle.

« dis donc, Temari » souffla-t-elle « ne penses même pas une seconde à pouvoir t'échapper de cette fête, je te retrouverais toujours, ne l'oublie pas »  
« Tenten, je suis fa-.. » commença  
« non, hors de question ; je ne veux entendre aucune plainte, d'accord ? tu étais prévenue, tu as fais le choix de bosser, c'est de ta faute ; mais là, ce soir, ma grande, tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit »

Ce sourire qui traînait au coin des lèvres de la châtain n'annonçait rien de très bon, elle le savait au fond ; elles se complétaient plutôt bien, toutes les deux. Dans un soupir amusé, elle attrapa la main que lui tendait sa meilleure amie et se lança au milieu du salon, qui servait temporairement de piste de danse ; l'ambiance se réchauffa doucement, au rythme des verres qu'elle descendait. Oui, pour ce soir, elle envoyait loin d'elle toutes les choses qui lui torturaient l'esprit ; ce soir, elle était juste une fille comme une autre, une fille insignifiante aux yeux de l'univers.

Le mégot de sa cigarette s'écrasa contre l'asphalte et il étouffa maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres, traînant des pieds dans la cage d'ascenseur ; l'énorme boîte métallique s'empressa de se mettre en marche et il ignora cette excitation dans les gestes du blond. Le « tilt » soufflé dans l'air annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et le brun ouvrit la marche, cherchant du coin de l'œil le bon numéro sur un amas de portes en bois ; la musique qui vibrait dans les couloirs les guidait et dans un geste lent, il écrasa son poing contre la porte. Le brun du bois céda bien vite sa place au doux minois de son amie d'enfance et il esquissa un sourire, la rattrapant de justesse alors qu'elle titubait.

« tu es irrécupérable » souffla-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« ne me juges pas, je fais la fête » lâcha-t-elle, en déposant son doigt sur les lippes du brun

Il leva les yeux au ciel et emboîta le pas à la châtain, qui se glissait dans l'appartement ; une légère odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air et ses iris brunes s'accrochèrent un court instant aux cartons qui traînaient dans un coin de l'entrée. Le grand sourire qui trônait sur les lèvres du blond lui arracha un sourire amusé et il déboutonna doucement les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ; lorsqu'ils firent irruption dans la pièce, un silence les accueillit. Les meubles avaient été collés aux murs, sûrement pour un peu plus de place et une douce lumière se glissa sur son corps ; il fourra les mains dans ses poches, ignorant le regard un peu trop langoureux d'une demoiselle, et esquissa un sourire. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'une tignasse brune s'engouffra dans la pièce ; il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître la jeune femme. Les prunelles nacrés de cette dernière s'accrochèrent au brun derrière lui, qu'il imaginait parfaitement perdre ses moyens.

« Ne-.. » commença-t-elle

Dans un bond agile, Shikamaru tira la brune contre son torse et déposa sa main sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« je t'emmène dans la cuisine, deux secondes » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure

Un rapide regard échangé avec son amie d'enfance et il lui adressa un petit sourire désolé ; il claqua des doigts sous le nez du blondinet, qui ajustait le casque sur sa tête. Ils avaient troqués leurs chemises contre un simple ensemble de pompier ; une tenue qui plaisait plutôt bien aux femmes, visiblement, puisque quelques gloussements flottaient dans l'air.

« je règle ça, rapidement » souffla-t-il « tu t'occupes des demoiselles, s'il te plaît, Naruto »  
« compte sur moi, Shika' » lança le blondinet

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune Uzumaki s'approcha d'une démarche assurée mais féline de ses dames ; ses iris bleutés vagabondaient sur les jolis minois et il attrapa une demoiselle au hasard, la tirant contre son corps. Il se déhanchait contre elle et la seconde d'après, elle faisait de même. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il fit un rapide signe au deuxième garçon ; ils s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine et il libéra les lèvres de la brune. La surprise se lisait sur son visage ; et sûrement que d'un côté il comprenait parfaitement. Elle pointa du doigt le brun aux yeux nacrés, une teinte rosée sur les joues ; elle semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, d'une seconde à l'autre.

« N-Neji » bégaya-t-elle

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il tira son casque et passa une main dans ses mèches brunes. Cette situation ne l'enchantait guère, actuellement. Voyant que son camarade ne semblait pas réellement réagir pour le moment, il prit les commandes.

« tu dois sûrement être Hinata ? » dit-il « Shikamaru Nara, un ami de ton cousin ; désolé pour tout à l'heure mais nous ne donnons pas nos prénoms pendant les shows, tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça faiblement aux mots du brun et se tourna vers son cousin.

« est-ce q-que.. m-mon père ne te d-donne plus d'argent ? » demanda-t-elle  
« ce n'est pas ton père, le soucis »  
« c-comment.. p-pourquoi être strip t-teaseur ? »

Ce simple mot arracha un soupir agacé au jeune Hyuuga et il déposa son regard d'un beau blanc sur sa cousine ; n'importe qui les prendrait pour un frère et une soeur, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Il haussa les épaules et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« je m'ennuie dans ma vie actuelle, je participe de temps en temps aux shows des garçons, c'est tout » expliqua le brun  
« t-tu t'ennuies ? » répéta-t-elle  
« exactement, mais, et toi ? est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fous là, à une soirée avec des strip-teaseurs ? »

La porte de la cuisine claqua à l'instant où elle entrouvrit les lèvres, dans le but de répondre ; une tignasse d'un beau châtain se glissa dans la pièce et tituba joyeusement jusqu'à a brune, passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Tenten jeta un regard réprobateur au jeune Hyuuga.

« de quoi tu te mêles ? 23 ans, elle a tout à faire le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut » la défendit-elle  
« et toi, de quoi tu te mêles ? je parle avec ma cousine » siffla-t-il  
« ta cousine qui est l'une de mes meilleures amies, tu as un problème avec ça ? »  
« ouais, quel honte qu'elle traîne avec une fille aussi indéc- »

Dans un geste rapide, Shikamaru plaqua sa main sur les lèvres du brun, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres ; ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de se prendre la tête. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

« bref » souffla-t-il, en se tournant vers Hinata « normalement, ton cousin était censé s'occuper de toi ce soir ; forcément, les plans changent »  
« s-s'occuper de moi ? » bégaya-t-elle, les joues rouges  
« je pense que le garçon encore dans la salle sera parfait pour toi, on est ok ? »

La châtain acquiesça à la place de son amie, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait ; elle adressa un grand sourire au brun et se tira de la pièce, avec la jeune Hyuuga. Cette fille était une vraie pile électrique. Shikamaru enfila correctement le casque sur sa tête et posa son regard brun sur son ami ; il ne bougeait pas, les yeux dans le vide.

« je ne pense pas qu'elle dira quoi que ce soit, tu sais » lâcha-t-il « ta cousine a vraiment l'air d'une chic fille ; après, si tu souhaites retourner à l'hôtel, je comprendrais »  
« non, tu es payé pour trois personnes ; je ne peux pas vous lâcher comme ça, ça va aller »  
« tu sais quoi, Neji ? j'ai une annonce bien pire pour toi »

Neji posa un regard surpris sur le brun, les sourcils froncés.

« comment ça ? » souffla-t-il

Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, le Nara déposa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« étant donné que c'est Naruto qui s'occupe de ta cousine, c'est à toi que revient la mission de t'occuper de Tenten, bonne chance, mon gars »

Et il disparut au détour de la porte. Le brun étouffa un juron entre ses dents et réajusta son casque, un tas de mots incompréhensibles s'extirpaient de ses lèvres ; et il regrettait presque d'être venu, cette fois.  
Dans un élan agile, il esquiva tant bien que mal la jeune femme qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur lui et esquissa un sourire amusé ; ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à son amie d'enfance et il se glissa contre son dos, se déhanchant doucement avec une certaine barrière de sécurité. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il voyait cette petite fille qu'il avait côtoyé pendant si longtemps ; la jeune femme n'eût aucun mal à le reconnaître bien qu'il était de dos, et elle glissa sa main sur celle qu'il avait posé sur sa taille. Elle le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de déplacé derrière ce geste.

« je suis désolé pour toi » souffla-t-il, au creux de son oreille « mais c'est le cousin d'Hinata qui s'occupera de toi »  
« t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas, ça risque d'être plutôt drôle »  
« ne le blesse pas trop, hein »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle fit volte-face, ses yeux se perdant un instant sur le visage masculin du brun ; elle haussa simplement les épaules et pointa du doigt une jeune femme qui restait en retrait, sur un coin de canapé.

« c'est elle » lâcha-t-elle « je te préviens de suite, elle est du genre a ne pas faire la fête ; elle se tue au boulot et elle a vraiment besoin de se laisser aller, je compte sur toi, Shikamaru »  
« pas de soucis mais pendant un show, mon nom de code c'est Deer »

Elle acquiesça simplement, lui lançant un clin d'œil et s'empressa de rejoindre le brun aux yeux nacrés qui venait de faire son apparition ; d'une démarche assurée, le dit Deer se rapprocha de la propriétaire de l'appartement, lui lançant un sourire charmeur. Il lui tendit une main et elle l'attrapa, sans un mot ; elle était belle, d'une beauté simpliste mais féroce. Ses prunelles vertes se perdaient sur le torse que la tenue laissait apparaître et il esquissa un sourire, se déhanchant doucement au rythme de la musique ; les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur ses épaules, autour de sa nuque et elle le tira contre elle, l'invitant à se mouver plus près.

« alors, c'est toi la reine de la soirée ? » lâcha-t-il, au creux de son oreille  
« il y a des chances, oui » répondit-elle  
« Temari, c'est ça ? »

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça ; elle ne semblait pas avoir la tête à faire la fête et ça, ça n'échappait pas au brun. Il glissa une main au creux de ses reins et lui lança un sourire suggestif.

« et toi, je suis censé t'appeler comment ? » demanda-t-elle  
« Deer » répondit-il simplement  
« nom de code ? »  
« c'est ça » acquiesça-t-il  
« aucune chance que j'apprenne ton réel prénom ? »  
« pas tout de suite, en tout cas ; c'est une règle importante »

Les notes d'une nouvelle musique flottèrent dans l'air et Shikamaru n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître les goûts de son amie d'enfance, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais ; un fin sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres, sourire qui s'évapora lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de la demoiselle qui dansait mécaniquement contre son corps. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il glissa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme, forçant le contact entre leurs prunelles. Un éclat de surprise passa dans les iris d'un bel émeraude de la dite Temari et elle arqua un sourcil.

« tu sais, je suis là pour te faire perdre la tête, le temps d'une soirée ; mais là, je sens que tu n'es pas réellement là, tu es dans tes pensées, tu danses comme si c'était obligatoire » lâcha le grand brun « ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été payé pour ça, que tu dois prendre sur toi-même et le faire ; si tu n'as pas envie de faire quelques pas de danse, je suis une bonne écoute »  
« une bonne écoute ? » répéta-t-elle « pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »  
« parce que tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin de dire certaines choses, des choses que tu gardes au fond de toi, est-ce que je me trompe ? »  
« tu es psy ou strip-teaseur, au final, l'ananas ? »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du garçon et il haussa simplement les épaules, ses grandes mains toujours sur les hanches de la blonde ; étrangement, être psychologue ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Il avait une certaine fascination pour le comportement des humains. Sans un mot, il se pencha en avant, frôlant le lobe de son oreille du bout des doigts.

« ce soir, je suis ce que tu veux » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure suave

Le ton de sa voix rauque et son souffle se répercutant sensuellement dans le cou de la jeune femme, arracha un frisson indiscret à cette dernière ; une flamme qu'il connaissait bien brûla un court instant dans le fond de ses prunelles émeraudes et elle esquissa un sourire, en coin.

« bien, faisons un marché » proposa-t-elle « je fais un effort pour prendre part à l'amusement générale, je te laisse faire ton show et à la fin, tu me donnes ton prénom »  
« eh bien, marché conclu, mademoiselle » accepta-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et exerça une petite pression, un sourcil arqué et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres ; et elle n'eût aucun mal à prendre part à l'amusement générale. Quelques shots de tequila plus tard, elle titubait dangereusement dans la pièce, pendu au bras du brun ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'attardèrent un instant sur la silhouette carré de son meilleur ami qui discutait joyeusement avec la cousine de Neji et il chercha la silhouette de son amie d'enfance dans la foule, mais son absence le frappa. Ni elle, ni le jeune Hyuuga n'étaient dans la pièce ; il arqua un sourcil et tourna la tête vers la blonde, dans le but de lui demander si elle savait où ils se trouvaient mais se heurta au décolleté plongeant de la demoiselle. Quelques nuances de rose se glissèrent sur ses joues et il entrouvrit les lèvres, sûrement pour dire quelque chose mais elle déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

« tu es pas mal habillé pour un strip-teaseur » souffla-t-elle, en glissant son doigt sur la joue rugueuse du garçon « et puis, tu as quel âge, sérieux ? tu es carrément mignon mais tu as l'air sorti du lycée »

Un sourcil arqué, il se racla la gorge et esquissa un sourire amusé.

« en fait, j'ai terminé le lycée il y a quatre ans » rectifia-t-il  
« quatre ans, hein » répéta-t-elle « ça te fait, quoi ? vingt trois ans ? »  
« vingt deux ans, à la fin du mois, en réalité »  
« tu as passé ta majorité, c'est l'essentiel » lâcha-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Dans un élan maladroit, elle s'accrocha au bras du garçon et le tira au détour d'un corridor ; les sourcils froncés, il haussa simplement les épaules, en se heurtant au regard bleuté de son meilleur ami et suivit la jeune femme, sans un mot. L'appartement ne possédait pas de réelle décoration, peut-être étaient-elles toutes dans les cartons mais il en doutait fortement ; ce n'était qu'un appartement ordinaire, sans un seul souvenir indélébile, sans une once d'amour. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une pièce, plongée dans le noir et lorsqu'elle alluma maladroitement la lumière, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« qu'est-ce qu'on fiches ici ? » demanda-t-il  
« ne paniques pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de profiter de toi, gamin »  
« je ne suis pas un gamin, juste comme ça ; après je dis ça, je dis rien, bien-sûr »

Le rire de la demoiselle se heurta doucement aux murs de la pièce et elle referma la porte, derrière leurs silhouettes ; elle se jeta littéralement sur le matelas, du lit qui traînait au milieu de la pièce et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La fête battait encore son plein, d'une certaine manière mais Tenten était porté disparu, Hinata discutait joyeusement avec un beau blond et elle, elle était là, prise dans des souvenirs débiles. Sûrement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire, autant. Un poids sur le matelas la ramena à la réalité, et elle roula doucement sur le côté, se maintenant en hauteur à l'aide de son coude ; il cala correctement son dos contre la tête de lit et retira le casque qui cachait cet amas de mèches brunes.

« ça te dérange si je m'en fume une, dans ta chambre ? » lâcha-t-il, en tirant une cigarette de sa poche  
« fais comme chez toi, à cette heure-ci, dans deux jours, cet appartement sera vide »

Il coinça le tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste expert ; il fumait depuis si longtemps, qu'il était capable de le faire, les yeux fermés. La fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres et s'évapora dans la pièce, les prunelles d'un bel émeraude de la jeune femme s'attardèrent sur cette image, un court instant.

« c'est vrai que Tenten m'a prévenu de ton déménagement, tu t'en vas loin d'ici ? »  
« je la rejoins dans sa ville natale, en fait ; donc assez, oui, et toi, tu viens d'où ? »  
« tu transgresses pas mal de règles, toi, tu sais » souffla-t-il « du même coin qu'elle »  
« qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? c'est loin pour une simple soirée »  
« c'est une amie d'enfance, j'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas envie de prendre des inconnus »

Elle acquiesça. Les prunelles brunes du garçon s'accrochèrent une demi-seconde à cette expression sur son visage ; un sourcil arqué, il claqua des doigts sous son nez, attirant son attention sur lui.

« je t'écoute » lâcha-t-il  
« tu m'écoutes ? » répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? »

Soudainement, elle se hissa contre la tête du lit et acquiesça ; attendant que la voix du brun emplit la pièce, s'en était étrange mais elle appréciait le son de sa voix, quelque chose de rauque mais de doux, en même temps. Elle repoussa tant bien que mal le frisson qui la prit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté ; il fixait un point imaginaire, sur le mur en face du lit, ce tube de nicotine au bord des lèvres.

« je pense que tu fuis quelque chose » commença-t-il « et je pense que tu ne sais pas prendre part à l'amusement générale, tu es sûrement le genre de fille qui fait tout parfaitement bien, qui ne s'autorise aucun écart et qui ne vit pas réellement, tu as quoi ? vingt-cinq ans ? tu-.. »  
« vingt-six ans, en fait » rectifia-t-elle, un sourcil arqué  
« vingt-six ans, d'accord et tu es là, à cette fête ; bien que tu ai bu, dansé et rigolé avec quelques amies, je n'ai pas du tout eu l'impression que ça te plaisait, ou que tu étais réellement là » ajouta-t-il « j'en vois des tas des filles comme toi, et ça ne finit jamais très bien »  
« comment ça se finit, pour elles ? » demanda-t-elle, curieusement  
« elles finissent par accepter la demande en mariage du premier débile venu, parce que l'horloge biologique tourne encore et encore et qu'elles sont incapable de faire confiance totalement à quelqu'un ; elles voient constamment le mal, un peu partout et tombent sur les mauvais garçons, pas forcément méchants mais totalement débiles, parce qu'au final, ça devient une habitude »

De la fumée s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et elle se renfrogna maladroitement, sur elle-même ; un soupir bruyant s'extirpa de ses lippes et elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, doucement.

« tu as tort » déclara-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes « dis, tu es sûr d'avoir vingt-deux ans ? »

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il acquiesça.

« je suis juste un gamin de vingt-deux ans, avec un q.i un peu plus développé que la moyenne »  
« un peu plus développé ? c'est à dire ? »  
« disons, un peu plus de deux cents » souffla-t-il  
« tu te fous de moi ? » s'exclama-t-elle « impossible, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »  
« aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus vraiment l'intelligence qui compte mais l'entourage » lâcha-t-il en haussant simplement les épaules « je ne descends pas d'une famille assez populaire ou riche, pour avoir mieux que ça mais je ne me plains pas »

Il était le fruit d'un amour si fort et si pur ; ses parents étaient tombés amoureux, pendant leurs années lycéennes et s'étaient trouvés l'un l'autre. Sûrement un peu trop tôt, Shikamaru avait pointé le bout de son nez dans ce tableau et son père avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, s'engageant dans l'armée sans aucun regret, il était mort au combat, l'année des quatorze ans de son fils. Une souffrance sans nom avait cloué l'adolescent, une souffrance qui aurait pu lui faire faire une bêtise mais dans cet amas de douleurs, dans cet amas de sentiments contradictoires, il avait trouvé une lumière dans ses ténèbres.

« et donc, tu es strip-teaseur ? » demanda-t-elle  
« en quelque sorte » répondit-il  
« en quelque sorte ? »  
« oui, strip-teaseur avec extra, on va dire »

Les mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, semblèrent attiser la curiosité de la jeune femme ; elle arqua un sourcil et posa son regard d'un beau vert sur son visage. Dans une incompréhension totale, elle lui intima silencieusement quelques détails de plus ; le brun tira une dernière taffe et écrasa son mégot dans un verre qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Il se racla la gorge.

« disons, qu'en tant que strip-teaseur, ça arrive que certaines clientes demandent des extras »  
« tu as l'intention de tourner autour du pot, encore très longtemps ? »  
« du sexe » avoua-t-il, en haussant simplement les épaules

Une certaine surprise passa dans les prunelles de la jeune femme.

« tu es une prostitué, quoi ? » dit-elle, en articulant  
« exactement, efface ce jugement de ta voix »  
« je ne juge pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son cul »

L'amusement se glissa sur le visage du grand brun et il esquissa un sourire, au coin de ses lèvres ; croisant les bras sur son torse nu. Sa langue passa délicatement sur sa lèvre inférieure et il arqua un sourcil.

« qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé, sérieux » lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir bruyant  
« pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-elle, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues « je ne te permets pas »  
« mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour quoi que ce soit, la coincée » continua-t-il  
« je ne suis pas coincé, tu te prends pour qui, sérieux, débile »  
« prouve-le, alors » se moqua-t-il, ouvertement

Dans un élan maladroit, elle passa une jambe de l'autre côté de ses cuisses et s'installa sagement sur lui ; un sourcil arqué, le sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres du garçon s'effaça. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent un instant dans ses iris aux nuances vertes ; quelque chose au fond de ses pupilles lui coupa soudainement le souffle, cette flamme presque lubrique qui brillait dans cet émeraude. Elle attrapa délicatement les pans du tee-shirt qu'elle portait et le tira vers le haut, le tissu s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit légèrement étouffé, alors que la respiration du garçon s'accélérait de plus en plus. Le brun se heurta maladroitement au soutien-gorge qu'elle portait, un sous-vêtement banal à la teinte sombre qui couvrait ses seins ; ce bout de femme possédait des formes délicieuses. Il déglutit difficilement et observa silencieusement les mains de la jeune femme, qui détachait tranquillement le soutien-gorge ; le morceau de tissu tomba au sol et elle se pencha légèrement en avant, son souffle se mêlant à celui du brun.

« tu as perdu ta langue ? » demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure suave  
« oh bordel » lâcha-t-il

Les mains du brun s'accrochèrent aux hanches de la jeune femme et ses lèvres fondirent sur ses seins ; il parsema sa peau au teint légèrement hâlé de baisers fiévreux. Elle glissa ses mains dans les mèches brunes du garçon et s'empressa de défaire sa queue de cheval, admirant un instant, la beauté de cet inconnu ; à cet instant, son corps brûlait de désir pour lui et ses lèvres n'aidaient en rien. Maladroitement, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.


	3. one step closer

Chapter #03 _ « one step closer »_

Une légère brise soufflait dans les rues, portant à bout de bras les rayons du soleil qui s'éveillait, lentement ; une faible lumière se glissa par la fissure du volet mal fermé et se confronta à son visage endormi. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tira maladroitement le drap qui le couvrait, tentant tant bien que mal de fuir la lumière du jour ; dans un soupir agacé, il se hissa dans une position assise et étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres. Le tissu qui le couvrait tomba sur ses cuisses, dans un bruit étouffé et il arqua un sourcil, en se rendant soudainement compte de sa nudité ; ses prunelles nacrés s'attardèrent sur les détails de la pièce et les sourcils froncés, son regard s'accrocha à l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet. Il l'attrapa d'un geste lent et l'ouvrit, découvrant quelques billets et un petit mot ; les lettres étaient finement tracées, l'écriture d'une femme, qui lui souhaitait visiblement un bon retour et le remerciait pour la nuit.

Les sourcils froncés, il observa un instant les billets ; vingt milles yens. Une grimace déforma ses lèvres et un éclat de colère passa dans ses prunelles d'un beau blanc ; l'enveloppe se heurta brutalement au bois de la table de chevet et il repoussa le drap, dans un coin du lit. Il se jeta sur ses deux pieds et récupéra ses vêtements au sol ; refusant de rester une seconde de plus, dans cet appartement.

Une amère odeur de tabac froid se heurtait aux murs métalliques de l'habitacle ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres. Les deux mains sur le volant, il tentait de ne pas perdre patience ; la vieille horloge enfoncé dans le tableau de bord, juste au dessus du volant en cuir, indiquait onze heures quarante cinq, ils auraient dû quittés le coin, vingt minutes en arrière. Dans un geste lent, il attrapa la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait un blondinet, un peu trop souriant et fourra une aspirine entre ses lèvres ; la nuit avait été courte et la seule chose qu'il aimerait, à cet instant, serait de prendre la route. Une tignasse brune se glissa sur la banquette arrière, arrachant un léger sursaut au blond lorsque la portière claqua et il intima silencieusement au brun, qui tenait le volant, de ne plus attendre une seconde de plus ; le vrombissement de l'engin s'éleva et le véhicule s'engouffra sur la route.

« tu as vraiment une sale tête, Neji » lâcha le blondinet

Son regard bleuté s'attardait sur le visage du brun, sur la banquette arrière, à travers le rétroviseur ; le jeune Hyuuga haussa simplement les épaules et attrapa une bouteille d'eau, dans le coffre. Un klaxon désagréable résonna à quelques mètres de la voiture et une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres. Les sourcils froncés, Shikamaru réajusta le rétroviseur et happa le regard de son ami.

« tu as la gueule de bois, ou je rêve ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« hm » marmonna-t-il, entre ses lèvres  
« tu n'es pas censé boire sur le lieu de travail, tu le sais »  
« oui, je sais ; désolé » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure épuisé

Un sourire moqueur se glissa sur les lèvres du blondinet, installé sur la place passagère ; son rire se heurta un court instant aux parois de l'habitacle et la main du Nara claqua brutalement sur sa cuisse, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux. Ses prunelles bleutés se posèrent sur le visage du grand brun, coiffé en un catogan bordélique, et une moue boudeuse déforma ses lèvres ; il croisa les bras sur son torse, tel un enfant.

« ne te moques pas de lui, je te rappelle que tu es pire, parfois » rappela-t-il « tu veux peut-être que j'appelle ma mère, pour lui demander de te rappeler gentiment la fois où tu es rentré tellement bourré du boulot que tu as vomis dans ses plantes ? les plantes dont elle s'occupe tous les jours ? »  
« gngngngn » grogna le blond « je suis un enfant, ce n'est pas grave »  
« cette excuse ne fonctionne plus, désolé mon petit » constata-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres « tu ne semblais pas être un enfant, hier soir, quand tu te frottais à ces demoiselles »

Quelques nuances de rose se glissèrent sur les joues du blond et il haussa simplement les épaules, fièrement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; sur la banquette arrière, Neji se redressa soudainement et écrasa sa main brutalement sur l'épaule du garçon, attirant son attention sur lui. Une lueur quelque peu sévère dans ses prunelles nacrés, il pointa un doigt menaçant vers Naruto ; ce dernier se contenta de lever les mains en l'air, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front légèrement tremblant. Sûrement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter au brun.

« où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ? » demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés « et ma cousine, elle est où ? »  
« j'ai passé la nuit, tout seul dans la chambre d'hôtel ; ta cousine dormait chez son amie, quand je suis parti »  
« tu es parti à quelle heure ? et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après que j'ai quitté l'appartement ? »  
« je te jure que je n'ai rien fais avec ta cousine, nous avons discutés jusqu'aux environs de trois heures du matin, puis je suis rentré à la chambre d'hôtel et j'ai dormi comme un bébé, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru rentre »  
« tu es sûr de toi ? » grogna le brun, menaçant  
« promis, juré, craché » s'exclama le jeune Uzumaki

Le blond tenta maladroitement de se racler la gorge, sûrement dans le but d'appuyer ses propos par un crachat mais la main du Nara s'écrasa brutalement contre ses lèvres et il se confronta au regard du brun ; aucune once de sympathie scintillait dans ses prunelles, à cet instant.

« si tu craches dans cette voiture, je t'abandonne sur une aire d'autoroute, Naruto » siffla-t-il  
« pardon, pardon ; je ne le fais pas, promis » jura le blond

Une expression légèrement apeuré sur le visage, les mains toujours en l'air ; le blond s'attira les rires de ses deux amis. Dans un élan délicat, le brun sur la banquette arrière ébouriffa ses mèches blondes, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; c'est sûr, que quoi qu'il arrivait, ils tenteraient toujours d'être là les uns pour les autres. Une petite plainte s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il grimaça, en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses mèches, sous l'œil attendri du conducteur ; ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune Hyuuga, il connaissait ce lien qui unissait les deux garçons.

« d'ailleurs, Shikamaru, tu n'as pas passé la nuit à l'hôtel, du coup ? » se renseigna-t-il, croquant dans un beignet que lui tendait Naruto  
« non, j'ai passé la nuit à l'appartement ; avec la cliente » avoua le brun  
« tu as couché avec ton amie ? » s'exclama Naruto, la bouche pleine  
« pas du tout, avec la cliente dont je m'occupais ; par ailleurs, je me souviens maintenant que Tenten a soudainement disparu en même temps que toi, Neji » rappela-t-il, un sourcil arqué

Quelques nuances de rose se glissèrent sur les joues pâles du jeune homme et il haussa simplement les épaules, se renfrognant dans son siège ; il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de cette nuit, l'alcool ayant un effet très mauvais sur lui mais il se souvenait très bien de cette lueur dans les prunelles de la jeune femme, de cette façon dont elle lui avait volé un baiser, de la manière dont elle lui avait retiré son pantalon. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il termina son beignet silencieusement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ; ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec une femme mais c'était bien la première fois que la femme en question le payait, et il détestait ça.

Un silence apaisant prit la place du vrombissement désagréable du véhicule et il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres ; un frisson le prit et il réajusta correctement son blouson, sur son dos. Le soleil chaleureux de Suna n'existait plus, ne restait que la pluie fine et fraîche de Konoha ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se posèrent sur le visage endormi du blondinet et il le secoua doucement, le tirant maladroitement des bras de Morphée. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il entrouvrit les yeux, ses iris bleutés cherchant la présence apaisante du brun ; il esquissa un sourire et referma les yeux, dans la seconde qui suivit.

« encore deux minutes, Shika' » murmura-t-il, d'une voix endormie

Le sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres du brun s'agrandit et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, amusé par cette scène habituelle ; ils partageaient le même appartement depuis trois longues années et tous les matins, lorsque le brun tentait délicatement de réveiller le blond, il se heurtait à cette expression adorable sur le visage du garçon, qui tentait de gagner quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Il s'extirpa du véhicule, doucement et le contourna, ouvrant la portière passagère ; il détacha silencieusement la ceinture de son meilleur ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le tirant hors de l'habitacle. La tignasse blonde du jeune Uzumaki s'écrasa contre son épaule et il verrouilla tant bien que mal l'engin, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« tu as déjà déposé Neji ? » demanda le blond, les yeux fermés  
« oui, chef ; depuis une bonne demi-heure » annonça-t-il

Un son incompréhensible s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, en réponse et il haussa simplement les épaules, tirant maladroitement le blondinet dans les escaliers ; ils s'engouffrèrent silencieusement dans un appartement au nom du brun et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte de la chambre du blond, une tignasse brune s'approcha et passa un bras autour de la taille du garçon, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« attends, je t'aide, mon chéri » lui souffla la femme

Ils glissèrent délicatement le blondinet sous ses draps et s'extirpèrent de la pièce, il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et adressa un petit sourire à sa mère ; il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et ne dit rien, lorsqu'elle ébouriffa ses mèches brunes. Son dos se heurta brutalement au bois d'une chaise de la cuisine et il remercia silencieusement sa mère, lorsqu'elle glissa une tasse de café sous ses yeux ; il la porta à ses lèvres, avalant quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant. Ses prunelles brunes s'attardèrent un court instant sur la pendule, au dessus de la porte de la cuisine, et il grimaça ; dans deux heures, il devrait se rendre à la librairie où il bossait, tous les jours et survivre à cette journée, déjà horriblement épuisante. Les fines mains de sa mère se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle entreprit de masser délicatement les épaules de son fils ; elle prenait soin de lui, du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« dure nuit au boulot ? » demanda-t-elle

La règle numéro une : Yoshino n'avait pas le droit d'être mis au courant de la réelle nature de leurs boulots. Naruto et Shikamaru s'étaient mit d'accord, à l'instant où ils étaient entrés dans les rangs des strip-teaseurs/gigolos ; elle considérait le blond comme son deuxième fils et ils savaient, aussi bien que l'autre, que si elle apprenait ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment, elle s'en voudrait terriblement et tenterait de prendre un boulot. Son fils refusait catégoriquement qu'elle participe au frais de l'appartement ; il s'occupait de tout, avec une telle volonté qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à lui dire non, elle acquiesçait simplement et l'observait silencieusement devenir un homme.

« hm, épuisante ; mais je pense que le trajet a été le plus dur, entendre les ronflements des deux autres pendant que je conduisais a été une vraie tentation » souffla-t-il, légèrement amusé  
« il ne lui faut pas grand chose pour dormir comme un bébé, en plus » ajouta-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres  
« ce n'est pas faux, ça ; mais bon, c'est Naruto, quoi »  
« je m'occupe du repas, ce soir ; j'ai l'intention de préparer des râmens, il sera content, ça te va à toi ? »  
« bien-sûr, fais ce que tu veux ; tu sais bien que je ne suis pas difficile »

Elle acquiesça simplement et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front, récupérant la tasse vide sur la table ; elle la fourra dans le lave-vaisselle et intima à son fils de prendre une douche. Dans un geste épuisé et lent, le brun se hissa sur ses deux pieds et se glissa dans la salle de bain, il se débarrassa des couches de vêtements qui le couvraient et s'engouffra dans la douche ; l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui arracha un gémissement de bien-être et il baissa la tête. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se heurtèrent à cette trace violacée qui traînait fièrement sur son bas-ventre, il arqua un sourcil et toucha le suçon du bout des doigts ; les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent. Elle était là, à moitié nue, sur ses cuisses et il avait succombé, tel un débutant ; le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé seul, une liasse de billets sur la table de chevet. Il ferma les yeux et colla son front à la paroi humide de la douche, prenant une inspiration ; survivre à cette journée, allait être dure.

Le silence qui accompagnait le bruit des pages qui se tournent avait quelque chose de presque apaisant ; une bonne odeur de bouquins traînait dans la boutique et il s'accouda au comptoir en bois, étouffant un soupir entre ses lèvres. Quelques clients passaient, par là, récupérant une commande ou achetant un livre ; un boulot ordinaire pour un gamin de vingt-deux ans. Son dos se heurta maladroitement à la dureté de son siège et il tira son téléphone de sa poche, enclenchant un jeu au hasard qui occuperait un peu son temps ; ses prunelles brunes s'accrochèrent à l'écran et il ne bougea pas, lorsque le tintement de la porte d'entrée flotta dans la boutique. Un léger bruit de pas s'approcha du comptoir et il arqua un sourcil, se heurtant silencieusement au sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ; ses mèches d'un beau châtain attachés en deux chignons, elle tapa joyeusement sa main sur le bois du comptoir.

« outch, tu as une sale tête, Shikamaru » lança-t-elle, un sourcil arqué  
« je suis réveillé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, encore trois heures et je fais un coma »  
« tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, ou quoi ? »  
« un peu, mais pas vraiment ; et toi, alors ? Neji n'a rien voulu dire, mais au vu des rougeurs sur ses joues, j'imagine que la nuit a été longue et épuisante »

Elle pouffa légèrement de rire et contourna le comptoir, tirant une chaise au hasard ; elle s'installa dessus, et déposa son sac au pied de celle-ci.

« c'est un truc de gigolo d'être aussi bon au lit ? » demanda-t-elle, sans aucune gêne  
« euh » commença-t-il « Neji n'est pas un gigolo, en fait ; le boulot de strip-teaseur est juste un moyen quelconque pour mettre un peu de pep's dans sa vie »  
« oh, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'a pas prit l'argent » souffla-t-elle, un sourcil arqué  
« l'argent ? » répéta-t-il « quel argent, Tenten ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle tira une enveloppe de la poche de son blouson, la balançant sur les cuisses du brun ; il l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« ça explique le pourquoi il était si grognon, ce matin » souffla-t-il  
« est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? tu as oublié de me le dire, que ce n'était pas un des vôtres »  
« qui aurait crû qu'il aurait finit dans ton lit ? vous sembliez vous haïr, dès le début »  
« la haine entraîne toujours un certain désir » lâcha la châtain, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Le sourire amusé sur les lèvres du grand brun s'agrandit et il leva les yeux au ciel ; cette fille ne s'arrêterait sûrement jamais, déjà enfant, elle l'épuisait. Un bouquin se heurta maladroitement au bois du comptoir et Shikamaru s'empressa de prendre l'article en main, s'occupant silencieusement du client ; puis, il le salua poliment et retourna sur son siège, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes.

« mon pauvre bébé » ajouta-t-elle

Il repoussa tant bien que mal son amie d'enfance, qui tentait d'attraper un morceau de sa joue rugueuse ; il la força à se rasseoir et haussa simplement les épaules. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir tant d'énergie, après une telle nuit ? Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle esquissa un sourire en coin.

« j'ai un régime spécial pour les nuits mouvementés, tu te souviens de Lee ? »  
« Lee ? comme dans Rock Lee ? l'efféminé en tenue moulante verte ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« exactement, sauf que maintenant, il s'est totalement métamorphosé ; tu le verrais, c'est un canon »  
« pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ? vous vous êtes toujours plutôt bien entendus »  
« disons que Lee préfère les grands bruns, légèrement taciturne et avec un bon q.i »

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent et il posa son regard d'un bel ébène dans les prunelles noisettes de la jeune femme ; elle l'observait, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, un tel amusement dans ses iris. Il se souvenait plutôt bien de ce garçon, à vrai dire ; un camarade du collège, souriant, énergique et particulièrement bizarre, mais ça, ça n'avait jamais réellement dérangé le brun. Et il se souvenait plutôt bien des bégaiements incessants du brun, dès qu'ils s'adressaient la parole ; il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir partagé une discussion entière avec lui, une seule fois.

« tu te fous de moi ? » lança-t-il, surpris  
« pas du tout ; il rougissait dès que tu étais dans les parages, sérieux » rappela-t-elle « tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ? »  
« mais non, je ne pensais même pas que les garçons étaient son truc »  
« non mais toi, j'aurais pu simplement changé de sexe en cours d'année, tu n'aurais rien vu »  
« n'abuses pas non plus » lâcha-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres « tu le vois toujours ? »  
« bien-sûr, c'est de lui que me vient ce régime pour les nuits mouvementés ; il bosse avec moi, au garage »

L'époque où ils étaient des enfants, lui semblait si loin ; ça lui manquait d'une certaine manière, les années où l'insouciance et l'innocence se mêlaient. Son menton s'écrasa dans la paume de sa main et il arqua un sourcil, lorsqu'elle tira un paquet de chips de son sac à main ; elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« j'ai faim, faut bien que je me nourris » expliqua-t-elle  
« sur mon lieu de travail ? » ajouta-t-il  
« je me suis renseigné, je sais que tu es quasiment le patron de la boutique ; comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs ? tu avais de sacrés notes et tu étais premier de la classe, constamment, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »  
« j'ai été dans l'obligation d'arrêter les cours, à ma majorité » dit-il, en piochant dans son paquet de chips  
« et reprendre tes études ? il y a un tas de trucs qui existent, tu sais ; ça serait carrément dément »  
« je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, tant pis, je préfère rester concentré sur mon boulot »

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire réellement à la jeune femme mais elle n'ajouta rien ; bien qu'il ressemblait à un de ces jeunes hommes ordinaires, qui restaient connectés h24 derrière leurs ordinateurs, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. Shikamaru possédait une intelligence, hors du commun ; combien de fois, s'était-elle retrouvé à tricher sur lui pendant un contrôle ? Une bonne centaine de fois, oh que oui.

« d'ailleurs, je me disais ; tu imagines bien que, maintenant, que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâche plus » souffla-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « faudrait qu'on se fasse des sorties »  
« pourquoi pas, Tenten ; ça ne me tuera pas de traîner un peu avec toi »  
« un peu ? » répéta-t-elle « oh, mon gars, tu n'es pas prêt ; tu ne débarrassera plus jamais de moi »

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« avec les filles et Lee, on se voit dimanche à la plage ; ça te dirait ? » proposa-t-elle  
« dimanche, hein ? faut que je vois, je te redirais ça mais oui »  
« et emmènes tes copains, ça ne me dérangerais pas de voir monsieur Hyuuga dans un short de bain ; quant au blondinet, visib-.. »  
« Naruto » la coupa-t-il  
« mignon, visiblement il plaît beaucoup à Hinata et bien que ça ne plaira sûrement pas au cousin, je m'en fiches ; ça lui fera du bien d'être ami avec ton blondinet, ou plus, d'ailleurs »  
« tu joues autant les cupidons, qu'avant ; à ce que je vois » souffla-t-il, amusé  
« mais regarde-les, Shikamaru et dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre, ils sont adorables »  
« tu es totalement folle » ajouta-t-il

Le doux rire de la jeune femme se heurta aux murs de la boutique et il esquissa un sourire ; sûrement qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais être avec elle, lui faisait du bien. Il avait soudainement disparu, après sa majorité, effaçant les quelques années qu'il avait partagé avec ses amis et bien qu'il avait souffert de ce choix, il n'avait jamais fait demi-tour. Le tintement de la cloche au-dessus de la porte flotta dans l'air et ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent à la tignasse blonde qui s'approchait de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; les mains du garçon se posèrent brutalement sur le comptoir, arrachant un léger sursaut à la jeune femme et il le contourna, ébouriffant les mèches brunes du Nara. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il repoussa maladroitement son ami.

« sérieux, Naruto, arrêtes avec mes cheveux » lâcha-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« mais c'est tellement doux, c'est une tentation constante » expliqua le blondinet  
« tu es littéralement un idiot » ajouta le brun « littéralement, Naruto »  
« mais tu m'aimes, tu es fou de moi, coquin »

Un énième soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun, se mêlant doucement au rire du jeune Uzumaki ; et c'est à cet instant, que le blondinet sembla se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune femme, ses prunelles bleutés effleurèrent le visage de la châtain et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit. Il s'approcha d'elle et la tira dans une étreinte, qui la surprit mais elle aimait déjà ce côté spontané du garçon ; elle ébouriffa ses mèches blondes, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« content de te revoir ; Naruto » se présenta-t-il  
« Tenten ; mais ça, tu le sais déjà » souffla-t-elle

Ce garçon lui plaisait ; et bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement comment une amitié avait-elle pu naître entre les deux jeunes hommes, elle appréciait le fait qu'ils étaient le contraire de l'un et de l'autre. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue du brun, puis fit de même avec le blond ; contournant le comptoir, son sac en main, elle jeta son paquet de chips vide dans une poubelle.

« n'oublies pas de me tenir au courant, Shikamaru » s'exclama-t-elle « à bientôt, les garçons »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle disparut au détour d'une rue. Les fesses du blondinet s'écrasèrent sur le comptoir et il arqua un sourcil, tournant les pages d'un bouquin pour enfants qui traînait dans un coin du meuble ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Nara et il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche.

Son poing s'écrasa brutalement contre le bois de la porte et elle étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres ; le bois céda au visage angélique d'une brune et elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, claquant bruyamment ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme. Ses prunelles noisettes s'attardèrent sur la décoration et elle arqua un sourcil ; si la propriétaire de l'appartement semblait épuisé, elle, elle était vraiment en forme. Son sac s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol et elle jeta ses chaussures dans un coin, de l'entrée ; elle accrocha sa veste au porte manteau et tapa dans ses mains, bruyamment.

« sérieusement » lança-t-elle « c'est normal que ton inspiration te fasse faux bond, tu as vu ton appartement ? »  
« qu'est-ce qu'il a mon a-appartement ? » lâcha la brune, les sourcils froncés  
« il te faut des couleurs, de la joie, des souvenirs ; Hinata, ça fait des mois que tu occupes cet endroit et tu n'as toujours pas mis de décorations »  
« je-.. » commença-t-elle, quelques nuances rose sur les joues  
« hm, hm ; tu es écrivain et tu déchires, en tant que tel, alors j'ai un tas de plans pour repousser ton syndrome de la page blanche »  
« mais-.. » tenta la brune  
« fais-moi confiance, je te jure que Tenten ne s'arrêtera jamais tant que tu ne seras pas satisfaite »

La châtain prit une posture dramatique, le poing levé en l'air et elle tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer un rire entre ses lèvres ; elle adorait la jeune femme, constamment dans une énergie débordante mais parfois, elle se prenait un peu trop au jeu et en oubliait certains détails. Hinata s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, forçant le contact entre ses prunelles nacrés et les iris noisettes de la jeune femme.

« j'ai commencé quelque chose » avoua-t-elle, dans un murmure

Les sourcils froncés, l'information mit quelques minutes ; un « oh mon dieu » bruyant se heurta aux murs de l'appartement et elle sautilla littéralement sur place, lâchant un tas de petits cris de joie. Bien qu'elle était déjà l'auteur d'un roman à succès, Hinata se perdait depuis quelques mois dans un syndrome de la page blanche et elle avait tenté un tas de trucs, pour faire revenir son inspiration ; mais rien ne marchait. Tenten attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« oh putain, je n'y crois pas » s'exclama-t-elle  
« ton langage, Tenten » souffla la brune, amusé  
« mais tu t'en rends compte, tu as commencé quelque chose, bordel »  
« tu me sembles bien plus excité que moi, est-ce que c'est normal ? »  
« je suis bien trop heureuse, là ; oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu sais ce qui a déclenché le déclic ? »

Quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent aux joues de la jeune Hyuuga, et elle arqua un sourcil, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté ; un sourire coquin se glissa au coin de ses lèvres.

« c'est un truc cochon ? » demanda-t-elle, sans aucune gêne « un truc hard ? »  
« mais Tenten » s'offusqua la brune, ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent  
« ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ; je ne te jugerais pas, quoi que ça dépend du truc, hein »  
« mais ce n'est pas ça » lâcha-t-elle, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres

Le rire de la châtain se confronta aux murs de la pièce et elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse  
« c'est l'histoire d'un garçon » avoua la brune  
« un garçon ? » répéta-t-elle « et ? »  
« la société le rejette sans cesse, personne ne s'attarde sur son cas et il rencontre une fille »  
« oh » s'exclama Tenten, en dévorant ses mots  
« il est le soleil, là où elle est la lune ; elle l'admire »  
« et ? » l'incita son amie  
« je n'ai pas encore la suite »

Un soupir légèrement désespéré s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle se heurta à son canapé, dans un bruit étouffé ; les prunelles noisettes de la jeune femme se posèrent sur elle, elle arqua un sourcil.

« et l'inspiration, comment elle t'est venu ? » demanda-t-elle

Les nuances pourpres sur ses joues s'accentuèrent et Tenten se jeta, à côté d'elle ; un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, amusé par la situation. La brune entamait sa vingt-troisième année mais le simple fait d'évoquer le sujet des garçons la gênait.

« t'en fais pas, j'ai compris » ajouta la châtain « je me charge de tout »  
« hein ? » s'exclama la brune, les sourcils froncés  
« bah oui, il ne faudrait pas que ton inspiration s'en aille trop loin »  
« oh non, Tenten » souffla-t-elle  
« je me charge de l'enchaîner à toi, pas de problème ; tu me remercies plus tard »

Et sans que la brune ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle tirait son téléphone de sa poche, composait un numéro et prenait la fuite, au détour d'un couloir ; le son de sa voix se répercuta entre les murs.


	4. you can't take my youth away

Chapter #04 _« you can't take my youth away »_

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme ; dans un élan maladroit et particulièrement gêné, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et se cramponna tant bien que mal à sa carrure. Le sourire radieux qui traînait sur les lèvres du blond accentua les quelques rougeurs qui s'accrochaient à ses joues pâles et elle n'eût pas le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il s'élançait dangereusement vers cet amas de vagues ; la température de l'eau lui arracha un gémissement et elle se blottit instinctivement contre son corps chaud.

Le sourcil arqué, un tube de nicotine coincé entre ses lèvres, le brun observait la scène, un sourire au coin de la bouche ; les vagues s'embrasaient doucement les unes contre les autres et ce spectacle avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Un « crac » résonna sur sa droite et il ne bougea pas, lorsqu'une douce odeur de cannelle l'enveloppa ; il savait que c'était elle. Elle se heurta maladroitement à son bras et l'attrapa, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; elle souriait constamment, si bien qu'il se demandait au fond si ça lui arrivait d'avoir quelques crampes. Il tira une taffe, silencieusement et une grimace se glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ; elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la droite du brun et esquissa un sourire en coin, les prunelles inondés de malice.

« dis, Shikamaru ? » appela-t-elle, dans un murmure amusé  
« hm ? » souffla-t-il, sa cigarette au coin des lèvres  
« tu crois que Hyuuga dort profondément ? »

La question de la châtain lui arracha un haussement de sourcils et il posa délicatement ses iris d'un bel ébène sur la silhouette du garçon, assoupi sur une serviette de plage au teint bleuté ; ils étaient arrivés, deux heures en arrière, dans la superbe décapotable du jeune homme, après des heures de négociations. Neji n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde avant de fondre dans les bras reposants de Morphée, sur une vieille serviette de plage ; le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étira un peu plus et elle se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds, s'appuyant fortement sur les épaules du brun. Un sourcil arqué, il observa silencieusement la demoiselle fondre dans les vagues fraîches, réprimant un cri de surprise et revenir sur ses pas, se jetant de tout son long sans une once de gêne sur le corps apaisé de l'endormi ; un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du brun et les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait, s'écrasèrent dans le sable chaud. Le rire de la jeune femme acheva de le mettre en colère et il la repoussa, sans délicatesse, les sourcils froncés.

« non, mais tu es dingue » s'exclama-t-il, une pointe colérique dans la gorge « tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? »  
« tu dors, ce n'est pas une réelle occupation, ça » souffla-t-elle, amusé  
« ah bon ? parce que tu trouves qu'agir comme une pouffiasse, c'est une occupation, ça ? »

Un soupir s'extirpa des lèvres du Nara, qui observait la scène silencieusement, un tube de nicotine coincé entre les lèvres ; un sourcil arqué, il appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main et attrapa une bière fraîche, qui traînait dans la glacière. L'insulte du brun flotta un court instant et le corps de la châtain se retrouva de nouveau sur le sien, elle passa tant bien que mal une jambe de l'autre côté de ses cuisses et s'installa joyeusement sur son bassin ; elle n'eût aucun mal à lire cette pointe d'agacement dans les yeux de sa victime, ce qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.

« je te trouve tendu, quand même, Hyuuga » lâcha-t-elle, dans un sourire

Ses mains effleurèrent délicatement les pectoraux du garçon et il réprima un frisson.

« et moi, je te trouve chiante » répliqua-t-il, étouffant un soupir entre ses lèvres  
« tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda-t-elle

Les sourcils froncés, il l'observa silencieusement grignoter quelques centimètres en avant ; le souffle de la châtain s'attarda une demi-seconde sur le lobe de son oreille, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique et n'eût aucun mal à imaginer le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, quelques souvenirs de leur nuit passé dans des draps d'un beau miel lui revinrent.

« tu es sûr de toi ? » répéta-t-elle, d'une voix suave, au creux de son oreille

Dans un élan maladroit, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds et disparût au détour d'une hasardeuse dune de sable ; le brun mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, un grognement indiscret s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'enfonça à son tour, un peu plus loin sur la plage, ignorant le sourire amusé de son ami. Le paysage avait quelque chose de magique, de presque sensuel et en quelques enjambées, il tomba nez à nez avec une tignasse d'un beau châtain ; elle était là, dos à lui, et son regard nacré s'attarda un instant sur ce corps. Bien qu'il avait été alcoolisé, il se souvenait de tous les détails de cette nuit, de chaque courbe de son corps, de chaque grain de beauté, de chaque vergeture ; le bout de ses doigts glissa sur la taille de la jeune femme et il la tira contre lui, brutalement. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la châtain et elle fit volte-face, glissant délicatement ses mains sur le torse du brun ; elle descendait dangereusement vers son short de bain.

« alors, sûr de toi ? » souffla-t-elle, dans un sourire en coin  
« je te déteste toujours » grogna-t-il

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle jouait avec l'élastique de son short ; les lèvres du brun se perdirent dans son cou, la dévorant littéralement de baisers enflammés. Peut-être était-ce vrai, au fond, peut-être la détestait-il ; mais il était là, et tout de suite, c'était bien la seule chose qui comptait.

Les éclats de rire du blondinet se glissaient dans les vagues ; il esquissa un sourire et écrasa mécaniquement le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier, amené pour cet effet. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène ne parvenaient pas à se détourner de ce spectacle ; le jeune adulte en tourment dans une existence douloureuse avait simplement disparu, ne restait plus que cet enfant qui tentait maladroitement de se fondre dans un bonheur immense. Et ce spectacle lui plaisait. Il connaissait les tourments, les douleurs, les blessures du blond, mieux que quiconque et là, ce sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres lui mettait du baume au cœur. D'un geste maladroit, il décapsula la bière qui traînait à ses pieds et porta le goulot à ses lèvres ; l'astre solaire virevoltait fièrement dans l'atlas et le réchauffait un peu trop, à son goût. Une ombre le protégea furtivement du soleil et une tignasse brune se glissa dans son champ de vision, les mains sur les hanches, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; ses prunelles brunes se posèrent un court instant sur ce visage qu'il connaissait bien et il avala de travers le liquide légèrement amer. Une quinte de toux le prit et il attrapa d'un geste maladroit, un mouchoir dans la poche de son short ; il essuya les quelques gouttes qui traînaient au coin de ses lèvres et arqua un sourcil, récupérant tant bien que mal de l'air. L'adolescent maigrichon et étrange qu'il avait connu, durant son enfance, avait laissé place à un jeune homme, à la silhouette athlétique ; Shikamaru attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et se hissa sur ses deux pieds, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« dites-moi que je rêve » lâcha le garçon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « qui aurait crû que le maigrichon que j'ai connu, deviendrait un si bel homme ? »

Quelques souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire et il haussa simplement les épaules.

« tu sais que je pourrais dire la même chose te concernant, Lee ? » lança-t-il, un sourcil arqué

Des nuances de rose se glissèrent sur les joues du dit Lee et il tourna un court instant sur lui-même, ce sourire à l'allure enfantine sur les lèvres ; pendant son enfance, il avait été la cible de tant de moqueries, de tant de saletés, de coups. Si bien, que pendant des mois, il s'était persuadé que mettre fin à ses jours, était une bonne solution. Et dans un élan hasardeux, empreint de désespoir, il était tombé nez à nez avec cette demoiselle, à la tignasse d'un beau châtain ; Tenten était sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Une main maladroite se posa délicatement sur son épaule et Shikamaru y exerça une petite pression, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; lui, il savait à quel point la souffrance s'était enfouit dans ses veines, à une époque.

D'un geste mécanique, le brun attrapa une bière, dans la glacière et la décapsula ; il la fourra dans les mains du garçon et arqua un sourcil, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« rassures-moi, tu t'es mis à boire, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-il, amusé « parce que la dernière fois que j'ai bu une bière avec toi, tu l'as recraché sur mon pantalon, à vrai dire »

Un doux rire s'échappa des lippes du jeune homme et il acquiesça.

« t'en fais pas pour ça, ton short ne craint rien » lâcha le brun, en portant la bière à ses lèvres « où est Tenten, d'ailleurs ? »  
« oh, crois-moi, là, tout de suite, tu ne veux sûrement pas savoir » souffla-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel  
« qu'est-ce qu'elle fait comme bêtise, encore ? »  
« disons qu'elle s'en fiche totalement que le sable ne soit pas confortable »  
« elle dort ? » demanda innocemment Lee  
« tu es naïf, s'en est presque émouvant »

Un éclat d'incompréhension passa dans les prunelles du garçon et il fronça les sourcils, cherchant la naïveté dans les mots qu'il avait prononcé ; puis, la situation s'éclaircit. Le « beurk » qui s'extirpa de ses lèvres, arracha un rire au Nara et il haussa simplement les épaules, installant ses fesses sur la serviette de plage.

« elle est vraiment en train de s'envoyer en l'air ? » se renseigna-t-il  
« totalement ; tu as raté la tension sexuelle qui régnait, il y a dix minutes »  
« une tension sexuelle ? entre qui et qui ? » répéta une voix féminine

Les sourcils froncés, le brun fit volte-face, retenant maladroitement la bière dans sa main ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleurèrent un court instant la silhouette qui s'approchait des deux garçons, d'une démarche presque féline. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle se hissa près d'eux et claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue de Lee, qui lui répondit par un sourire tendre ; puis, elle déposa son regard émeraude sur lui. Elle était là, ce bout de femme qui l'avait fait succombé tel un débutant, quelques jours en arrière. Perdu dans son esprit, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux regards braqués sur lui ; un claquement de doigt le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées. Dans un bond maladroit, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et tendit une main vers la jeune femme ; amusée par les quelques nuances de rose sur les joues du garçon, elle contourna sa main et claqua un baiser sur sa joue.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Lee le coupa.

« dis, Shikamaru » souffla-t-il « le blondinet qui porte Hinata comme une princesse, tu le connais ? »

Un sourcil arqué, son regard brun se posa une demi-seconde sur la silhouette athlétique du blond, qui portait, effectivement, la brune telle une princesse ; un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres et il acquiesça, attrapant la bière que le brun déposait dans ses mains.

« okay, allons voir ce beau spécimen de plus près »

La tignasse brune du garçon disparût au détour d'une vague, la seconde qui suivit ses mots et l'éclat de surprise dans les prunelles du brun se perdit dans l'instant. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'installait, de nouveau, sur la serviette de plage ; la blonde ne tarda pas à suivre, s'étalant de tout son long sur celle que Neji avait libéré, en disparaissant quelque part avec la châtain. Elle attrapa la paire de lunettes dans le sable et la glissa sur son visage, étouffant un bâillement entre ses lèvres.

Les prunelles du brun se perdirent un instant dans les courbes délicieuses de la jeune femme, des courbes qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois embrassé, pendant cette nuit, entre ses draps ; et actuellement, peu de morceau de sa peau légèrement hâlée se retrouvait caché par le tissu du maillot de bain qu'elle portait, divinement bien. Un grognement indiscret s'échappa de ses lèvres et son dos se heurta brutalement au sable chaud, alors qu'il gesticulait dans tous les sens, sous le regard amusé de la blonde. Sûrement qu'elle ignorait les tourments du garçon.

« alors, comme ça » commença-t-elle « derrière ce Deer se cache un certain Shikamaru »

Un sourire au ton amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du garçon et il arqua un sourcil, tournant soudainement sur son côté gauche ; son regard s'accrocha à celui de la jeune femme et il acquiesça, attrapant d'un geste mécanique, une cigarette dans son paquet. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste expert.

« je m'attendais à quelque chose de tellement plus classe » ajouta-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes « un truc du genre, Justin ou Brandon »

Le sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres du garçon s'effaça à la seconde où ses mots glissèrent au creux de ses oreilles ; il fronça les sourcils et se hissa en position assise.

« pardon ? d'où est-ce que Justin, c'est classe ? » demanda-t-il  
« tu as un problème avec ce prénom, peut-être ? » répliqua-t-elle, amusé  
« c'est toi, tu te pointes et tu critiques direct ; parce que tu crois vraiment que Temari, c'est mieux ? »

Dans un bruit étouffé, les lunettes de soleil qui traînaient sur le bout de son nez, s'écrasèrent dans le sable chaud et elle prit appui sur les paumes de ses main ; les sourcils froncés, elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui.

« retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire »  
« je n'ai strictement rien dis » dit-il, les bras croisés sur son torse  
« tu as insinué que mon prénom n'en était pas un beau et classe »  
« c'est ce que tu as compris, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai clairement dis »

La main de la jeune femme tapa brutalement son épaule et il étouffa un gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres, fronçant le bout de son nez ; pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« tu m'embrouilles, arrête ça » grogna-t-elle  
« mais je n'ai rien fais, bordel »  
« bien sûr que si ; j'ai cerné ta personnalité, pendant la fête »  
« ah oui, et tu as fais ça comment avec l'alcool que tu avais dans le sang ? »  
« il me semble que ça ne t'a pas empêché de profiter de mon innocence »

Une énième quinte de toux ; le tube de nicotine qui traînait au coin des lèvres du garçon s'écrasa dans le sable et il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« a-alors là » bégaya-t-il, maladroitement « tu m'as sauté dessus »

Les nuances pourpres sur les joues du brun l'achevèrent ; il était là, avec ses bégaiements d'adolescent et elle le trouvait vraiment adorable. Un éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle plaqua une main sur ses lippes, étouffant tant bien que mal le son ; bien qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement le pourquoi du comment elle s'était soudainement mise à rire, son rire se joignit au sien.

Dans un geste lent, ses doigts glissèrent dans ses mèches brunes et il s'empressa de resserrer le lien qui les maintenait en un catogan ; une coiffure que les hommes de sa famille portaient fièrement, une sorte de signature. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et porta le goulot de sa bière, à ses lèvres ; Naruto et Lee semblaient s'être liés l'un à l'autre, dans le but de vaincre la timidité constante de la jeune Hyuuga, lui arrachant quelques rires maladroits et les deux amants manquaient toujours à l'appel. Son regard glissa une nouvelle fois sur la jeune femme et il arqua un sourcil, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude dans le dos du brun.

« j'ai une bestiole dans le dos ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés

Le son de sa voix au ton rauque arracha la jeune femme à sa contemplation et elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, doucement, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; délicatement, elle effleura la peau hâlée de son dos, du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un frisson.

« qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » interrogea-t-elle

Un cerf ; le tatouage du garçon, qui traînait dans son dos, représentait un cerf, à l'allure majestueuse et quelques ombres trônaient fièrement à ses pieds virevoltant au gré du vent. Elle ne comprenait pas la signification de l'animal ou des ombres, mais ce tatouage était incroyable à ses yeux ; des traits d'une finesse époustouflante et un réalisme, tel qu'elle ne serait même pas surprise si l'animal s'échappait du dos de son propriétaire. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du garçon.

« un sorte d'héritage » expliqua-t-il « le cerf est l'animal-totem de ma famille, mes ancêtres le vénéraient, un peu comme un protecteur »  
« et les ombres ? » souffla-t-elle, perdu dans cette représentation majestueuse  
« mon père disait constamment que les hommes de notre lignée, avaient été des grands stratèges, tapis dans l'ombre des hommes puissants ; c'est une métaphore, en quelque sorte »  
« ton tatouage, il est » elle prit une inspiration « vraiment beau »

Le son d'un éclat de rire la coupa, une nouvelle fois, à sa contemplation et elle arqua un sourcil, s'allongeant de tout son long sur la serviette de plage ; elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ce soir-là, sûrement l'effet de l'alcool. Soudain, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire ; elle se bascula doucement sur son côté droit et claqua ses doigts sous le nez du brun, qui observait un sourire au coin des lèvres, les autres qui riaient à pleine gorge au milieu de cet amas de vagues.

« hm ? » lâcha-t-il, en avalant quelques gorgées de sa bière tiède  
« tu as parlé de ton père, au passé ; il est mort ? »

Bien qu'elle espérait silencieusement qu'il lui donne une réponse, elle comprendrait qu'il refuse de le faire ; le tact n'était clairement pas l'une de ses qualités. Il acquiesça, déposant la bouteille en verre dans le sable et se rallongea, de tout son long ; étouffant un bâillement entre ses lèvres.

« comment ? si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr » souffla-t-elle, curieusement  
« soldat, il est décédé au cours d'une mission » avoua-t-il

Perdre son père, avait été particulièrement douloureux ; cet homme était littéralement un héros, aux prunelles du garçon et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son paternel avait perdu la vie, sur une terre inconnue, en protégeant des personnes qui s'en fichaient totalement de lui, ça lui avait fait terriblement mal. Et pendant un instant, il avait été attiré par le côté sombre des choses ; il avait tenté maladroitement de se fondre dans un amas de violences, de drogues, de mauvaises choses mais quelqu'un l'en avait empêché, quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main.

Un silence prit possession de la situation, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs ; un silence qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, lorsque un cri désagréable et excité résonna, derrière eux. Dans un élan enthousiaste, la silhouette de Tenten s'étala naturellement de tout son long sur la jeune femme, qui étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres ; cette énergie qui débordait constamment de la châtain, l'épuisait. Un tas de baisers se posèrent sur ses joues et le Hyuuga prit place, sur la serviette du brun ; ignorant royalement la moue moqueuse sur le visage de son ami.

« oh bordel, tu m'as tant manqué » s'exclama la châtain « je suis vraiment trop contente que tu sois là, ça fait longtemps ? »  
« et bien, tu le saurais si tu n'étais pas en train de faire jenesaisquoi avec le brun » souffla la blonde, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres  
« j'ai un prénom, juste comme ça » lâcha le concerné, les sourcils froncés

Le sourire amusé au coin des lèvres du Nara s'agrandit légèrement et il attrapa une bière, dans la glacière, la fourrant dans les mains de son camarade ; un sourcil arqué, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent un instant sur la légère trace violacée, dans le cou du Hyuuga.

« dis, Neji » commença-t-il, en étouffant un rire entre ses lèvres « tu es au courant que tu as un suçon dans le cou ? »

Un « oops » s'échappa des lèvres de la châtain, alors que le brun recrachait le liquide amer de sa bière sur son short ; Shikamaru attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs, dans les affaires qui traînaient, et lui lança.

« putain, vraiment ? » s'exclama le Hyuuga, les sourcils froncés et du rose sur les joues  
« attends, ce n'est pas de ma faute » grogna la jeune femme « c'est dans le feu de l'action »  
« mais tu es folle, littéralement dingue ; qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire à ma famille ? »  
« débrouille-toi » lança-t-elle « ce ne sont pas mes affaires »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, malgré le regard noir qu'il posait sur elle et se concentra de nouveau, sur sa meilleure amie, claquant un tas de baisers sur ses joues ; doucement, elle s'installa confortablement sur un morceau de la serviette et tapa joyeusement dans ses mains.

« est-ce que Lee est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres  
« oui, il s'amuse avec Naruto et Hinata » annonça Shikamaru, un tube de nicotine entre ses lippes  
« ça ne m'étonne pas, il était tellement excité à l'idée de te revoir, sérieux »  
« et il m'a très vite abandonné en remarquant, je cite, le beau spécimen avec Hinata »

Un sourcil arqué, la châtain pouffa de rire et attrapa la bière, dans la main de Neji ; elle ignora royalement sa plainte et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Puis, elle se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds, claqua un dernier baiser sur la joue de la blonde et se jeta, avec un cri excité, vers les deux garçons qui traînaient au milieu des vagues, riant à pleine gorge avec une brune, le visage cramoisi. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il tira une taffe, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres ; au fond, c'était vraiment plaisant de la voir ainsi, elle ne changeait pas et ça le rassurait. Onze ans d'absence, il avait été effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus la même ; après tout, lui, il avait changé.

Le rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme flotta, un instant, juste avant qu'elle ne se jette dans l'eau, dans un amas de bruits d'éclaboussures ; elle plongea dans l'eau, ignorant tant bien que mal la température glaciale qui la pénétra sans attendre une seconde et remonta à la surface. Elle fut accueillit par des rires et des sourires ; Lee s'empressa de rompre les quelques centimètres entre eux et plongea à son tour dans l'eau, la hissant agilement sur ses épaules. Les bras en l'air, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle lâcha un énième cri et tapa brutalement sur le torse du garçon.

« qui osera s'en prendre à nous ? » s'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement

Quelque chose brilla au fond des prunelles bleutés du blond, à cet instant ; d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été ce garçon avec qui les autres ne jouaient pas, ce garçon que l'on mettait de côté, exprès. Mais là, tout de suite, il se sentait puissant. Dans un élan agile, il fit volte-face et planta ses prunelles dans les iris de la jeune femme, une moue adorable sur le visage ; les rougeurs qui s'accrochaient aux joues de la brune s'accentuèrent violemment. Naruto s'empressa de prendre ses mains dans les siennes, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« toi et moi, nous pouvons faire de grandes choses ; toi et moi, nous pouvons vaincre ces deux-là » lâcha-t-il, dans une posture chevaleresque « est-ce que tu acceptes d'être ma moitié, pendant ce combat ? »

Sûrement qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à la jeune femme ; elle était là, presque tremblante d'être si proche de lui et ses joues avaient cette teinte écarlate, vraiment adorable. Tenten s'appuya doucement sur le sommet de la tête de son camarade et étouffa un rire, entre ses lèvres ; ils étaient si beaux, tous les deux, si différent mais si semblable, à la fois.

« o-oui » bégaya la brune, dans un rougissement incontrôlable

Le sourire qui se glissa sur les lèvres du garçon, l'acheva ; il plongea doucement dans l'eau et se glissa près d'elle, la hissant dans un élan maladroit sur ses épaules. D'abord réticente à l'idée de prendre appui sur lui, elle agrippa finalement la tignasse blonde lorsqu'il s'élança soudainement dans une allure vertigineuse jusqu'à Tenten et Lee.

« à l'abordage » s'exclama le brun, un sourire déterminé sur les lèvres

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard, l'un comme l'autre refusait de céder la victoire ; un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres de la Hyuuga et elle plaqua maladroitement ses mains sur les épaules humides de la châtain. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais le blond raffermit sa prise, autour de ses chevilles tremblantes.

« tiens bon, Hinata » lança-t-il, joyeusement

Ces mots lui mirent du baume au cœur et avec une soudaine prise de confiance en soi, elle poussa la jeune femme de toutes ses forces ; un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles noisettes de la garagiste, juste avant qu'elle ne bascule en arrière, dans l'eau. Le rire du blondinet flotta un instant, alors qu'il faisait descendre la brune de ses épaules et s'empressait de la faire tourner dans ses bras ; Tenten émergea vivement de l'eau et étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres, claquant brutalement sa main sur les fesses de l'homosexuel. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il haussa simplement les épaules, incapable de se détourner du spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Leurs rires laissaient une traîne d'étoiles, dans les profondeurs des vagues.


End file.
